


Anywhere the Wind Blows

by ahoymultiships



Series: Hey Mr DJ, Keep Playing That Song For Me [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Jealous!Laura, Lots of song references, Mentions of Elsie, Not a musical fic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura once asked Carmilla, “Would you ever serenade your love with songs?”<br/>Carmilla smiled. “Yeah, I have one special song, which I would sing for them.”</p><p>Carmilla and Laura are roommates with similar taste in music. Duh, soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere the Wind Blows

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through one of the prompt masterlists when this one popped out at me:  
> “we live in adjacent apartments and the walls are really thin, so I hear you sing every morning in the shower at 6:30 and you’re actually really good and I stand next to the wall and sing the next lyric just to see what would happen” au
> 
> I changed it a bit though. (By bit, I mean a lot.)
> 
> People who know me know I love music, and what a better way to put songs that I love into a fic. I promise I haven’t entered whole songs into the mix. 
> 
> HP Easter Egg. Those who guess it right get a free fic of their choice from me!

Laura had two empty rooms and no people to stay in them. She would have put an ad online, but her father would say no before even doing the mandatory background check on them. Instead, she put out flyers on all the bulletin boards, hoping some other student like her would want to share an apartment. She received ten replies, which were then forwarded on to her father.

He rejected four of them because they were boys, and two more because they drank a lot. She didn’t argue with her dad. He didn’t need to know about the wine bottle in her bedroom. She told him that she would narrow down two roommates from the rest. He was reluctant, but agreed to it.

Laura got out said bottle of wine as she looked at the four people she had left: Danny, Sarah Jane, Natalie and Carmilla?

She knew Carmilla. Carmilla was the hot girl in her Math class who looked utterly bored out of her mind, but ended up with all the right answers at the end of class. She had no idea why Carmilla would apply to be a roommate with _her_.

After talking to them, she decided Natalie and Carmilla would be the best bet. Natalie was a quiet person who wouldn’t make a mess, and Carmilla, well, she was a given.

About a week later, both of them had moved in and life was good. She got used to sounds around the place actually made by other people than scary swooshing noises. One thing she definitely didn’t count on: singing sounds.

!~!~!~!~~~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It was six in the morning and Laura was yet to go to sleep. She knew keeping such hours would come to bite her in the ass later on, but she had to finish this assignment. Yes, she was up doing an assignment and not looking up Youtube videos. She then remembered that she had to watch the next video of Lizzie Bennet Diar…

No. Finish assignment. Sleep. Then do what you want.

As she thought this to herself, she heard someone singing. It wasn’t one of her neighbors since they all had low voices and this went pretty high. She could hear snippets:

All we have to do……...see that I don’t belong to you ...... Freedom!

Laura recognized the familiar chorus and started singing along. She didn’t sing too loudly for worrying that she would make the original singer stop. At breakfast, she commented, “So, I can’t get Freedom out of my head. George Michael has such catchy songs.”

She caught a snippet of guilt on Carmilla’s face before it slipped away into a smirk.

“Have you heard Father Figure? It sounds nice…surprisingly.”

Laura refused to be teased by Carmilla. She HAD heard that song, and it was on her playlist, despite the dubious lyrics. She smiled at her instead, “Have you let the sun go DOWN on you yet?”

Her eyes went to Carmilla’s pants for a second. She couldn’t help it. Carmilla smirked again.

“Oh Cupcake, going down is something I am perfect at.”

She then bit into an apple and left the apartment.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

It took Laura a while, but she found out that it was Carmilla who was singing these songs. They varied in terms of genre, timeline, guilty pleasures and it was brilliant. She rocked out to Barbie Girl, screamed out to Uma Thurman and increased her volume to Unbreak My Heart.

Till now, Laura had only been hearing Carmilla sing. This day, she heard a music beat along with her voice. She realized that Carmilla was playing the song as she sang it. Her smile grew wider as she heard the starting beats of the song. She just couldn’t sing to herself anymore. This song begged to be sung as loudly as possible, with as many people as possible.

She walked out of her room and stood outside the door of Carmilla’s room. She wouldn’t enter in because privacy, but she knew she could sing loud enough that Carmilla could hear her.

_Too late, my time has come_

Laura sang loudly – **_Sends shivers down my spine, body aching all the time_**

Carmilla stopped for a second in that line, but seemed to take it into stride as she sang along.

They finished that stanza and the guitar started. Laura did what she usually did during this and sang along with the guitar tunes. As the guitar solo was about to end, Carmilla opened her door, standing there in a towel. Laura tried her best not to look down. It helped that the best part of the song was coming.

_I see a little silhouette of a man_

_Scaramouche Scaramouche will you do the fandango?_

**_Thunderbolts and lightning very very frightening me_ **

They both sang Galileo the way it was to be sung, one for each person. They went on like this.

_Nothing really matters to me…………_

Carmilla started laughing as the song got over, but Laura shushed her as she waited for it to almost end, and then:

_Anywhere the wind blooooows…_

Laura started clapping after that. Carmilla joined her in the clapping, but then had to stop as her towel started getting loose.

Laura nervously said, “Yeah, so I’m gonna go now. This was fun.”

Carmilla nodded. “Yeah, it was.”

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

This became a habit for both of them. Laura discovered that Carmilla didn’t have a problem with singing music and started playing her music loudly instead of using earphones.

They started bonding over their music, listening to albums together and just jumping on the bed and singing at times. They tried to reduce their volumes when Natalie complained about wanting to study in peace, but it was too hard. They were having too much fun. Listening to music somehow transcended to going to concerts together. They checked out indie music in local bars as well as famous artists in loud, crazy crowds.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

At one point, Laura concluded that Carmilla was more than just a hot chick she once knew. Carmilla had turned out to be one of her closest friends in university altogether. They shared memories, bitched about professors and spoke about true love while the soft tunes of Ed Sheeran played in the background.

Laura once asked Carmilla, “Would you ever serenade your love with songs?”

Carmilla smiled. “Yeah, I have one special song, which I would sing for them.”

Laura looked at her questioningly to which Carmilla laughed, but would say no more.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!!~!

Carmilla had a date.

A date.

Laura was a bit bummed out. She was supposed to listen to some new artist Carmilla had found, but listening to it without Carmilla judging her reactions felt wrong, somehow. She didn’t even react as Natalie commented about how she was happy that the place would be quiet that night.

Laura put on the music on her laptop, with the earphones plugged in. Somehow, her hands went to the ‘Sad’ playlist that she had. It mostly consisted of teenage angst songs from the 00’s and breakup songs from the 90s. She didn’t get why _she_ was so sad. Carmilla was a hot girl and she knew that people would be lining up to ask her out on dates.

It was just, that, in the last two months, Carmilla had not mentioned going out with anyone. Out of the blue, she got a date just like that? Laura put off her playlist and tried to go to sleep. It wasn’t her to be this weird about a friend going out.

When Carmilla entered the apartment at the crack of dawn, hair all messed up like someone was playing with it and a big smile on her face, it suddenly dawned on Laura as to why she felt so weird last night. It was jealousy.

She took a piece of toast and went back into her bedroom. In a very clichéd manner, she clicked on ‘Unbreak my Heart’. Within fifty seconds, she had to change the track as she could only remember Carmilla singing it loudly at this point.

She didn’t let Carmilla know about her newfound feelings. Carmilla never spoke of the date she had gone on, but she had been keeping late hours and she had overheard the name Elsie at one point.

They still listened to music together, but somehow it felt hollow to Laura. Carmilla might be serenading Elsie with that song as we speak, she thought. Every song that had the word love in it somehow attracted Laura and made her hate it at the same time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Laura was sitting out in the gardens with her book and highlighter in hand. She did prefer her bedroom, but Carmilla had called Elsie over, and she didn’t want to hear any sounds that she would be scarred by.

Suddenly, Carmilla’s voice rang out loudly and she looked around, but she was alone.

_Settle down with me_

_Cover me up_

_Cuddle me in_

Carmilla walked up to her, a dozen people behind her. She had a nervous smile on her face.

Laura couldn’t believe she was doing this. She knew that Carmilla didn’t like being the center of attention. Here she was, singing a love song that so many people could listen to.

_I’m falling for your eyes, but they don’t know me yet_

_With a feeling I’ll forget, I’m in love now_

Laura decided to sing along. She’d ask questions later.

_Kiss me, like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love, falling in love, we’re falling in love_

Then Carmilla spoke into the mic, “That’s all I’m going to sing now. Go away, puny humans.”

The other students actually scattered away. Carmilla walked up close to Laura. Close enough to kiss her. Laura could have leant in, but she needed to know:

“What about Elsie?”

“Elsie? Oh…no. No no no no. No no no. Not like that. She let me do assignments at her place because I kept getting distracted with our music.”

Laura liked that ‘our’.

“That’s it, though. She was the one who encouraged me to sing my love song to you.”

Laura was confused. “But…we’ve played this so many times.”

“If you ever noticed, I never actually sang this song with you till today.”

Laura didn’t need to know anymore. She got on her toes as Carmilla bent and they kissed each other.

“Best day ever?”

“Best serenade ever.”

“Ah, so you have many people serenading you, huh Laura?”

Laura pushed at Carmilla, then pulled her back in for another kiss. All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used:  
> First in the bathroom: Freedom! ‘90 – George Michael  
> Bathroom duet – Bohemian Rhapsody – Queen  
> Carmilla’s Love song – Kiss Me – Ed Sheeran
> 
> Mentioned –  
> Father Figure – George Michael  
> Don’t Let the Sun go down on me – George Michael and Elton John  
> Barbie Girl – Aqua  
> Uma Thurman – Fall Out Boy  
> Unbreak My Heart – Toni Braxton
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
